


The last to know

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesbian relationships weren't frowned upon int he wizarding society. Unless they involved two Pureblood witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last to know

The relationship between Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass shocked the Wizarding world. The society wasn't quite ready to accept an openly lesbian couple of Purebloods. They had nothing against Half-bloods or Muggleborn witches being in lesbian relationships, as their blood wasn't as pure. But to think that two Pureblood women would turn their back on their obligation to carry on their bloodlines was unthinkable. At least that's what the Daily Prophet claimed.

As for Daphne and Tracey, they didn't pay any attention to what the Prophet wrote about them. Their closest ones didn't mind their relationship, they were actually happy for them. Sure, it was quite unorthodox, but both families had other daughters who would marry into Pureblood families and who would carry on their respective bloodlines.

Tracey put her head on Daphne's arm as they laid in their bed, reading the Sunday edition of the Prophet. They were main news, right smack in the middle of the first page, at last outshining Harry Potter.

"Do you think it will take them long to realise that just because we're lesbians doesn't mean that we won't have kids?"

Daphne hummed as she thought.

"Well, I'd say it will take them about a week to print that in the Prophet, claiming that we're visiting Professor Snape for fertility and conception potions."

"Well, Potter might let something slip next time he and Severus are accosted by paparazzi on their weekly outing to Hogsmeade."

"I wouldn't put it past him, to be honest. That man has more Slytherin in him than he lets on."

Tracey sniggered at that and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Davis. I really don't want to imagine Potter and Professor Snape having sex. Ugh, it's giving me a heartburn."

Tracey chuckled at that, her hand moving to caress Daphne's the slightly rounded stomach. As usual, Prophet was the last to know what was going on in their society.


End file.
